


The Death of a God

by moonpenis (Reyn)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/moonpenis
Summary: No fluff. No shmoop. No cutesy relationship plot.Just explicit sex.





	The Death of a God

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had an itch and I decided to scratch it myself.

“_Just the tip_,” she had insisted when he murmured about the meeting he had in ten minutes.  
  
If he had known just how literal she had meant to be, he would have at least tried to tell her no.  
  
But it was far too late, and now here he was, King of the Underworld, ready to beg for mercy. Persephone managed to keep her body elevated just high enough with her arms wrapped tightly around Hades’ neck as her hips brought him nearly completely out of her before plunging just the head plus a few inches back in.  
  
“_Let me – I want to—_” she had demanded when his hands slid up her thighs to try and encourage her deeper.  
  
He was now left clutching the arms of his desk chair hard enough that the leather ran the very real risk of tearing.  
  
Persephone’s soft cries and rapid pants in his ear were enough to have Hades’ eyes rolling back in his head as she worked the both of them into a near-frenzy.  
  
“_Yes! Yes! Hades! Yes!_”  
  
If there was one way to kill a god, this was definitely it.  
  
“_Kore_…” he pleaded as her movements lost all rhythm and her voice rose in pitch.  
  
His cock was drenched in her juices despite being denied the right to fully enter. Her walls began to rapidly flutter around his head. He bit through his lip and tasted his own blood.  
  
In a final act of divine mercy, Persephone seemed to lose the strength in her arms and she abruptly slid down, forcing his entire length into her tightened passage. Hades’ control snapped.  
  
His hips shot up and she bounced helplessly in his lap as his own orgasm crashed through him, the mental stimulation a far stronger driving factor that the physical. Even as his body ran out of seed to give, his muscles continued to convulse with aftershocks, making it hard to release his grip on the chair so that he could wrap his arms around her boneless form instead.  
  
_Bzzt_. “If you two are _quite _finished, the quarterly meeting was ready to start five minutes ago.”  
  
He couldn’t even lift a hand to hit the buzzer for the others to properly hear his breathless reply of, “I’ll be there in another five minutes.”  
  
Lord, he could _feel _her giggling around him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my nsfw Twitter here.


End file.
